(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frictional damper, especially for cylinder washing machines with a spin cycle, having a housing and movable plunger which is arranged in the housing parallel to the housing longitudinal axis that is led out of the housing and has at least one mounting part moveable longitudinally relative to the plunger for mounting a friction lining and at least one amplitude-dependent impact element for braking the movement of the mounting part provided by the window. More particularly the invention pertains to an impact element disposed between an inner surface of the window and an outer surface of the mounting part.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
European publication EP 407 755 has already disclosed a frictional damper which has a piston rod coaxially guided in a cylindrical housing and also a sleeve with friction linings which is located at its end in the housing and which is displaceable axially with respect to the piston rod against a spring or damping element. The springs are mounted between separate stops. The spacer sleeve with friction linings is accordingly not carried along by the piston rod until after a certain amplitude or stroke of the piston rod in the housing. The two-stage dependency realized in this way of the cushioning or damping on the amplitude is linear or proportional in the region of the springs and constant in the region of the friction linings. This arrangement is of cylindrical construction, so that spacer sleeve, friction linings and damping elements must have a corresponding geometry. In addition, these components are guided internally, so that they are to be pushed onto the piston rod in the axial direction and fixed in a corresponding sequence.
In addition, publication DE 28 20 651 has already disclosed a rectangular frictional damper, the plunger having a window for accommodating a slide which is longitudinally displaceable relative to the plunger and the housing. Friction linings are fixed to the slide. Mounted in the interior of the slide are helical springs which produce a linear dependency of the braking force of the slide on the amplitude. The springs consequently bear against a stop in the interior of the slide on the one hand and run against a separate holding lug having a guide pin on the other hand.